You can take this job
by xuxu na cerca
Summary: James Potter, MonitorChefe? Ele vai dizer qualquer coisa pra sair desta... Mas Dumbledore tem outras idéias.[OneShot] [Tradução]


James Potter, Monitor-Chefe? Ele vai dizer qualquer coisa pra sair desta... Mas Dumbledore tem outras idéias.

* * *

**You can take this job**

_Fic de theturtlemoves_

_Tradução Natalia lima_

* * *

James colocou o distintivo sobre a mesa de Albus Dumbledore, bem embaixo do nariz torto do velho. Ele estava determinado a não voltar atrás em sua decisão. 

'Eu não vou fazer isto' ele disse. 'Não há possibilidade alguma de que eu seja Monitor-Chefe'

O Diretor examinou-o com aqueles brilhantes olhos azuis.

'Eu o imploraria á reconsiderar, James, mas eu sei de suas façanhas em um campo de quadribol, de como sua determinação é lendária. Então eu apenas pergunto se você poderia me explicar as razões para rejeitar a posição.'

James franziu o cenho.

'Eu poderia facilmente perguntar-lhe porque eu fui escolhido' Respondeu. 'Mas eu sei que a resposta seria uma de duas coisas: Um, você pensa que um pouco de responsabilidade me pararia de causar tanta devastação por ai, ou você pensa que viu em mim algo que me torna algum tipo de herói. Se for o ultimo, deixe-me assegurar a você que eu não sou um herói. Eu vim em auxilio á um amigo, mas eu não sou um herói. E se for a anterior, bem...' James deu os ombros. 'Terá que encontrar outra pessoa'

Dumbledore inclinou-se para frente em sua mesa, seus dedos finos e longos pressionados na frente de seu rosto.

'Você tem alguma sugestão, então?' ele perguntou calmamente. James pensou esperançoso que isto seria mais fácil do que ele havia pensado – embora ele soubesse que nunca deveria subestimar Dumbledore e seus poderes de persuasão.

'Porque não Remus?' ele perguntou. 'Ele vêm sendo Monitor. Ele é também a pessoa mais responsável que eu conheço.'

Dumbledore pareceu considerar.

'Remus não é um líder, James. Não da maneira que você é.'

'Dê á ele uma pequena chance e-'

'Voce acha que, oferecer a ele uma posição que ele sabe que primeiramente foi oferecida a você, ele não me incitaria a reconsiderá-lo? Remus Lupin tem você na mais elevada consideração. Ele não desistiria facilmente, e certamente não tiraria esta oportunidade de você.'

James franziu as sombracelhas novamente. Seria difícil contornar o velho.

'Eu acho que Remus daria um ótimo Monitor-Chefe' disse audacioso. Dumbledore ergueu as sombracelhas.

'Sim, eu-' James começou em defesa do amigo, mas parou rapidamente. Sim, Remus era uma pessoa responsável – responsável de mais para se próprio bem a maior parte do tempo, como ele e Sirius haviam analisado. Ele veêm sendo muito cuidadoso sobre assistir á cada reunião dos Monitores, a não ser é claro que seja lua cheia. Ele deu seu melhor.

Mas, se James fosse completamente honesto, a melhor coisa sobre Remus ser um dos Monitores, tem sido o fato que ele nunca puniria um de seus amigos, nem que sua vida depende-se disso. Remus era, e James admitia isso, um completo '_sopa_' como monitor. E quanto a isso trabalhara maravilhosamente para os marotos, isto era provavelmente não era algo que Dumbledore estava procurando para um Monitor-Chefe.

James afundou-se no assento. O diretor não estava tornando as coisas fáceis para ele. Isto era fato.

'Eu não acho que Remus gostaria da atenção de qualquer modo,' Dumbledore disse levemente, sem esperar um retorno a sua pergunta. 'Outra sugestão? Obviamente Sr. Black e Sr. Pettigrew, embora _entusiásticos_, não são material para Monitor-Chefe.' James revirou os olhos – ninguém com a cabeça no lugar colocaria Sirius ou Peter em tão elevada posição, ele mesmo sabia disso. 'Então terá que procurar em outras casas para um substituto. '

'Benjy Fenwick?' James sugeriu, jogando pra fora o nome do Monitor da Lufa-Lufa que também fazia os comentários nos jogos de quadribol. James conhecia ele vagamente, mas nunca havia conversado com ele. Dumbledore assentiu.

'Sr. Fenwick é Monitor, bem envolvido nas atividades escolares, e estou certo de que não receia em fazer sua voz ouvida. Entretanto –' James gemeu – 'Eu tenho observado que ele tem poucas habilidades sociais – um homem é medido pela qualidade dos relacionamentos que cultiva.'

'Eu tenho uma justa quantidade de inimigos,' James apontou. 'Muitos nesta escola ficariam honrados em me azarar assim que eu virasse as costas.'

Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça. 'Você entendeu mal, James. Você tem inimigos, sim – Mas ódio não é o oposto de amor. O oposto, na verdade, é indiferença. São poucos nesta escola que são indiferentes a você. Você é influente. Você é um líder. Sr. Fenwick, mesmo que, seus comentários nos jogos de quadribol me divirtam - não trás lealdade ou mesmo medo no coração dos outros. Esta é a marca de um líder.'

James sentiu-se inquieto. Havia apenas mais uma opção, e conhecendo Dumbledore este teria uma desculpa pronta para o mesmo.

'Yaxley?' O Corvinal bem conhecido e por alguma razão querido, em sua própria casa pelo ou menos. A única razão para James não ter mencionado ele primeiro era o fato de que ele não gostava do idiota porque ele agia como um _bundão _e tratava os poucos Corvinais que James realmente gostou com desdém, como se estivessem abaixo dele. Mas pelo ou menos ele seguia firmemente as regras, e todo mundo conhecia ele.

'Mr. Yaxley… Sim, eu suponho. Ele certamente, tem uma grande rede de apoio na Corvinal, e Professor Slughorn fala bastante sobre ele. ' Dumbledore reparou James, perfurando-lhe com os olhos. 'Qual a sua opinião sobre ele?'

James suspirou. Não havia maneira alguma de mentir sobre um olhar como aquele.

'Com todo respeito, senhor, Eu acho que ele é um complete imbecil. Material perfeito para um Monitor-Chefe'.

Dumbledore sorriu, e seus olhos cintilaram mais do que sempre.

'Sim, eu tive um pressentimento de que este era seu sentimento no assunto. Eu antes me senti do mesmo jeito, até descobrir que ele tem o interessante hábito de ir até as cozinhas para abusar dos elfos-domésticos.'

James sentiu-se enjoado, repugnado. Dumbledore examinou o olhar no rosto de James e assentiu veementemente.

'Eu poderia dizer que a minha reação foi à mesma da sua. Ele foi impedido, mas eu estou desinclinado a coloca-lo em posição de tal liderança se este é o modo com qual ele escolhe tratar criaturas mágicas'.

Justo o bastante' James encontrou-se dizendo.

Dumbledore assentiu. 'Eu senti o mesmo. Agora, você tem alguma sugestão adicional? Ou esta preparado para aceitar que eu fiz a escolha certa?'

James respirou profundamente. Ele tinha gastado todas suas opções – ele mencionou todos os Monitores de seu ano, exceto Rabastan Lestrange, que estava á um passo de ser um psicótico, apenas para atirá-los para baixo(?). Ele estava sendo forçado a admitir que realmente não havia escolha. Ele teria que se colocar com o distintivo, e a responsabilidade, e também o sentimento oprimido de culpa ao fato que ele sabia, apesar do que qualquer um dissesse, que ele não merecia aquilo nem um pouco.

Lily Evans já havia mencionado algo deste efeito. Para não mencionar...

'Snape' disse quietamente, determinado a não olhar para Dumbledore. O velho franziu o cenho levemente.

'Severus?'

'É, ele,' James disse, odiando-se por estar fazendo aquilo. 'Ele exercitaria todos os seus poderes para me manter na linha, e nada mais.'

Dumbledore sorriu de repente. 'E você ficaria feliz em abrir mão de sua posição para ele?'

'Eu provavelmente devo á ele benefício da dúvida pelo menos uma vez,' resmungou relutante. 'Depois de tudo, ele vem sendo inexplicávelmente bom sobre Sirius desde... de qualquer modo, ele não o matou, então isto é alguma coisa. E ele cumpriu com sua palavra sobre Remus também, o que é mais do que eu esperava dele. Ele... bem, eu suponho que ele...' James ergueu os olhos pata o teto e respirou fundo. _O que ele não faria para sair desta._

'Ele faria um melhor trabalho que eu,' ele disse. 'Eu só atrapalharia tudo. Qualquer um faria isto melhor que eu, e Snape tem potencial para faze-lo corretamente. Eu só não sou para isto, Professor – certamente que você vê isto?'

Dumbledore levantou-se e andou ate a janela atrás de sua mesa, olhando fixadamente para os terrenos ele afagou sua longa barba. James o assistiu desesperançadamente, sabendo que tinha dado a chance á seu inimigo de fazer de sua vida uma miséria. Mas ele tinha que fazer isto. Ele tinha que dizer isto. O fato de que Snape seria um Monitor-Chefe melhor que ele já martelava na parte de trás de sua mente desde que havia recebido a carta. Na verdade, de qualuqer coisa, era a razão principal, ele sabia que nunca aceitaria o distintivo.

Sirius iria se sobressaltar.

'Severus e você nunca se viram(se olharam) olho no olho' Dumbledore disse pensativo, ainda encarando os terrenos. James revirou os olhos.

'Com todo respeito, senhor, ele é de longe a melhor escolha' Ele disse ao diretor. 'Ele ficaria emocionado em ser Monitor-Chefe, sem duvida alguma'

'Não realmente,' Dumbledore concordou quietamente. 'Mas então, qualquer um iria – á exceção de você'

'Eu acho que há muitos outros que podem dizer que eu faria um terrível trabalho,' James disse desesperadamente. 'Professor, por favor. Eu não quero que todos fiquem desapontados comigo. Eu não quero deixar ninguém pra baixo.'

Dumbledore virou-se para ele e o examinou calculadamente.

'Eu acho duro de imaginar porque um pouco de responsabilidade o assusta tanto assim, James' Ele disse e James eriçou um pouco com a sugestão de que ele estaria assustado – o velho esta tentando bate-lo, e ele não reagiria. 'Voce tem sido capitão do time de quadribol por dois anos agora, e você nunca recuou de seus deveres disto.'

James ajustou o maxilar.

'Eu sou bom em quadribol, no entanto, ' ele explicou.

'Você realmente não acha que daria um bom Monitor-Chefe?'

'Para ser franco, eu acho que eu daria uma Merda de Monitor-Chefe, Professor,' James retrucou, perdendo o fim de sua paciência. 'Você quer que eu seja um tipo de aluno-modelo – mas eu já quebrei metade das regras deste castelo, por Merlim!'

'E fez necessário, várias novas regras,' Dumbledore concordou com um sorriso.

James encarou o Diretor incrédulo. 'Exatamente! Como você ainda quer que eu seja Monitor-Chefe, depois de tudo o que eu já fiz? Até Snape, magrelo ingrato idiota que ele é, tem menos detençoes que eu já tive! Eu nunca pedir pra ser aluno-modelo, professor. Pra ser honesto, eu não sei o que poderia ter o persuadido a chegar ao ponto de me considerar.'

Dumbledore ficou em silencio por alguns momentos.

'É claro' ele disse finalmente. 'Eu nunca forçaria você a tomar uma posição se você não quissesse, '

James não podia acreditar em sua sorte. Por um momento, ele pensou que poderia ter saído disto.

Mas Dumbledore não havia terminado.

'Mas eu acho que talvez eu devesse explicar á você minhas razões, com esperança de que você reconsidere sua resignação' Ele assentou-se de volta e sorriu para James através da mesa. 'Eu realmente acredito que você é a minha única escolha, James,' Ele adicionou. James franziu o cenho.

'A _única_ escolha?' James repetiu incrédulo. Dumbledore assentiu.

'Realmente, sim. E o fato de você ter vindo ate aqui hoje, determinado a colocar alguém em seu lugar, apenas veio a confirmar para mim que você é exatamente o homem para o trabalho.'

James ergueu as sombracelhas.

'Me perdoe, professor' Ele disse, 'Mas esta é uma razão que não faz sentido.'

'Ah, deixe-me explicar, James,' Dumbledore disse rindo. 'Seu querido amigo e nossa encantadora Monitora-Chefe, Sra. Lily Evans, embora ela tenha amáveis qualidades, não tem idéia do seu caráter ainda, entretanto ela possa pensar que tenha idéia. Nem ao menos Severus Snape. Nenhum deles esperariam que você estivesse aqui agora, admitindo que talvez você não seja o melhor modelo de aluno nesta escola, ou que você apenas quer o que é melhor para seus companheiros. Eles não esperam tal humildade vinda de você, James.'

'Eles acham que eu sou um imbecil convencido, se é o que esta dizendo,' James ecoou as palavras ditas por Lily Evans, querendo saber aonde ele estava querendo chegar com tudo isso.

'Em muitas palavras, ' Dumbledore concordou, seus olhos azuis cintilando. 'Entretanto, Eu tenho uma idéia totalmente contraria sobre seu caráter, e você só vem-me mostrado que eu estou completamente correto em minha avaliação. Você é exatamente o que um grifinório deve ser, James – nada mais, nada a menos. Você mostra os melhores atributos de sua casa – coragem, sim, determinação, mas também cavalheirismo, generosidade de espírito, e humildade. I tenho observado não importa a tarefa que você põe as mãos, você da tudo de si ate ter completado tudo com satisfação. Apenas por um momento, imagine o que você poderia conseguir com esta determinação se você aceitasse esta oferta para liderar. Você não nasceu para seguir os outros, James. Nenhum de seus amigos – Sr. Lupin, Sr. Black, Sr. Pettigrew - eles podem te dizer isto.'

James franziu o cenho. Ele nunca havia pensado em observar estas coisas nele mesmo. Na verdade, ele pensou que Dumbledore poderia estar vendo as coisas pelo lado errado. Sirius estava sempre dizendo a ele o que fazer.

'Então, Sirius é quem-'

'Não James; e ele concordaria comigo eu tenho certeza, ' Dumbledore interrompeu sério. 'Sem você, Sirius Black seria uma pessoa diferente, e talvez nem tanto um desapontamento para seu sangue. Você deu á ele coragem, você deu a ele alternativa de conduzir sua própria vida. Você deu a ele uma razão para mudar. Ser um líder não é apenas sobre fazer decisões. É sobre dar inspiração. É sobre dar confiança. Você diz que não acha ser um bom modelo de aluno para seus colegas – Eu digo que se todos os meus alunos fossem nobre de espírito como você, James Potter, então eu ficaria muito orgulhoso de ser Diretor realmente.'

James engoliu em seco. Ele não estava totalmente acostumado, apesar do que qualquer um já tenha dito, de pensar sobre ele mesmo de um modo tão positivo. E ter a confiança de Dumbledore de uma maneira tão expressa nele em tal maneira... O homem era seu ídolo, o melhor bruxo da atualidade.

Isto era suficiente para fazer sua cabeça girar.

'Isto é o que você pensa, é isto?' Ele disse fracamente.

Dumbledore assentiu gravemente. 'Sim James. É isto. Eu apenas temo que você se importe de mais com as opiniões de Srta. Evans – por mais sábias que pareçam ser, considerando o temperamento dela, você deveria pegar um momento para considerar o tipo de homem ao qual você se tornou. Então você esteja pronto para abrir os olhos dela, para não mencionar os outros que você acha que duvidam de você, para a verdade.'

James ergueu os olhos encontrando os olhos de Dumbledore, mas o rosto dele esta totalmente impassível. Não tinha nada de divino com o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, e James não ia perguntar.(?)

Ao invés disto, encostou-se para trás, um pedaço de negociação desesperada.(?)

'Eu não planejo parar fazer besteira por ai com os rapazes, ' Ele disse sagaz.

'Nem eu esperaria algo desde tipo,' Dumbledore replicou calmamente. 'Afinal de contas, responsabilidade não é algo que ocorre de uma noite para outra, você ainda é jovem. Eu ate diria que a Srta. Evans pode seguir as regras suficientemente por vocês dois.

James pensou por um momento. Ele odiava perder, mas Dumbledore havia sido superior a ele ao longo do debate. Inferno, conhecendo ele, devia ter esperado este tipo de coisa no momento em que havia decidido abrir mão do distintivo. Dumbledore era rápido, e um impecável juiz de caráter. Ele também acreditava que todo mundo deveria ter a chance de se provar.

Ele tinha oferecido a James esta chance. Talvez James fosse estúpido de não aceitar'.

'Eu realmente pensei que você poderia colocar Snape em meu lugar,' ele disse, exprimindo o pensamento que o havia aborrecido desde que viu a reação de Dumbledore a menção do nome de seu inimigo.

'Severus e você não são tão diferentes, James' ele disse quietamente. James fez cara feia.

'Oh sim, tirando o fato de que ele é um-'

'Isto é uma questão de opinião,' Dumbledore interrompeu rapidamente. 'Eu venho considerado isto frequentemente, as personalidades que mais se parecem chocam-se mais violentamente. Esta é a minha convicção do porque de você e Srta. Evans terem freqüentes desavenças, e realmente, o mesmo se aplica ao jovem Severus Snape. Infelizmente neste caso, o dano parece ser irreparável, de qualquer modo...

'Vocês dois tem potencial para ser mais do que vocês se tornaram. Os dois são brilhantes em suas respectivas áreas, e os dois são donos de temíveis orgulhos em suas próprias crenças. Ao passo que você esta a poucos passos de conhecer todo o seu potencial, Eu temo que Severus esteja completamente muito mais distante de seu caminho. Nunca se esqueça, James, aqueles que nos menos gostamos são aqueles que ostentam as qualidade que vemos em nos mesmos.'

Para qualquer um, James exprimiria sua aversão á idéia de que ele e Snape teriam algo em comum, tirando o ódio mutuo de um pelo outro. Mas soube que Dumbledore teve um ponto, e poderia aceitar a teoria mesmo se não estivesse a ponto de concordar totalmente, no que aplicasse a ele e a Ranhoso. Não respondeu de qualquer maneira ao discurso de Dumbledore, mas decidiu preferivelmente mudar o assunto.

'Então… o que você esta dizendo basicamente é que eu sou material para Monitor-chefe quer eu pense que sim ou não. '

Dumbledore sorriu. 'Ah não, James. Você _sabe_ no seu coração que você é o único homem para o trabalho. Eu estou basicamente dizendo que você é material para Monitor-Chefe quer Srta. Evans pense que sim ou não.

James deu um amplo sorriso.

'Aqui vai uma pergunta', ele disse, erguendo as sombrancelhas para o diretor. 'O que Minerva McGonagall disse quando você a contou que tinha me escolhido?'

Dumbledore deu um risinho leve.

'Ela quis saber se eu ainda provando alguns dos _firewhiskes_ do Professor Slughorn,' Ele admitiu com uma piscadela. James enconstou-se em seu assento, satisfeito.

'Eu penso assim também' ele disse. 'Então, o que você disse a ela?'

'Eu meramente perguntei á ela se ela pensava que Firewhiskey era uma ajuda para fazer decisões, ao que ela impôs que não se surpreenderia nem um pouco. '

James gargalhou.

'Certo, você fez seu ponto(?),' ele disse finalmente. 'Vou ser seu Monitor-Chefe se é isto o que você quer. E semana que vem quanto Evans vier para reclamar que eu não estou á tratando propriamente ou qualquer coisa você pode apenas lembrar que você me quis em primeiro lugar'.

Dumbledore sorriu amplamente.

Eu tenho toda confiança em você, James,' ele disse generosamente.

James olhou estreitamente dentro daqueles olhos azuis.

'Ao menos alguem tem,' ele murmurou.

* * *

_N/A:_

MINISTÉRIO DOS FANFICTIONS ADVERTE: TARDE DE MAIS, VOCE SE APAIXONOU POR JAMES POTTER!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Por favor, leia tudo o que eu estou escrevendo, não pule a nota do autor. **

Certo, só pra começar, eu não sou a Lya Wyler, nem o Jô Soares, nem a Cândida Willians que traduz o Oscar ao vivo(Eu nem sei se é ela ((pena que ela esquece de traduzir as piadas(((pena que ela não me deixa ouvir as piadas)))), enfim, a tradução pode não estar perfeita, até porque, ela **não** foi betada, até porque eu **não** tenho beta, e também porque eu traduzi ela toda, **hoje**, comecei ás 9 e cacetada e terminei agora, ás duas e cacetada, porque eu não perderia a chance de traduzir esta fic **maravilhosa**, se alguém quiser betar, me fala, que eu vou e coloco ela de novo, é porque eu não aguentei de ansiedade pra saber o que vocês achariam da fic.

Falando da fic, todos nos devemos admitir que **a escassez de boas fics** é grande, foi-se a era do auge de _**Silverghost**_ e sua trilogia, foi-se a era que _**mcpotter**_ existia, e que _**Amylupin**_ atualizava definitivamente brilhantes, e as melhores Oneshot´s do mundo, e que Feito cães e gatos era atualizada também, as coisas pararam de evoluir e hoje eu leio fics que James Potter se _suicida_ por Lily Evans e que a convida pra sair de cinco em cinco minutos e que Lily o _odeia_ mas passa a amar porque ele MUDOU por ela, então num ato desesperado, eu leio, **todas** as Fic´s em inglês que eu posso, pena que elas não são muito diferentes das do Brasil, mas pelo ou menos são em maior quantidade o que traz a chance de encontrar uma _raridade_ destas ai de cima, que você acabo de ler.

Infelizmente eu não tenho vocabulário suficiente para descrever meu James Potter, e por deus, eu quase chorei quando li essa fic, porque pelo amor de deus, ela falou **TUDO**. Ela deixou tão claro quanto água. Uma vez eu fiz uma fic e nela tinha a seguinte frase do pai de James _'__Talvez essas pessoas só vejam o que você vem errando... Não no que você vem acertando...'_ , enfim nada haver o cú com as calças mas, sei lá, todos nós sabemos, e Voldemort falou que James Potter morreu orgulhoso do homem que ele era **(E que homem meu deus, abana)**, de cabeça erguida, todos nós sabemos que Sirius adorava James de paixão, que James salvou Snape, que ele morreu pelo filho e a mulher, e tudo mais, tanta coisa, e _infelizmente_ o que mais mexe com a cabeça da galera é a **muito mal interpretada cena da penseira**. Eu nunca vi uma fic, que pudesse falar tão bem de James quanto esta, ela tem parâmeto de discrição, alguém tinha que continuar esta fic, sério, seria a melhor de todas, eu achei que o James ai de cima se encaixa com os James mais reais, que são os James poucas vezes descritos nos livros, e por favor, ninguém melhor do que Albus Dumbledore para falar sobre o caráter de alguém _(anula o caso Severus Snape, por favor),_ mas enfim, Dumbledore ficou muito fiel também. Eu lembro que quando eu estava lendo a fic e li a parte 'Você leva muito a sério o que a Srta. Evans fala' eu comecei a gritar, 'Você devia ter falado isso pra ele no inicio seu imbecil', hahaha. Enfim, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado. Já adianto que todos são livres pra discordar e brigar comigo por _reviews_, agora uma perguntinha: **Você tem duvida que James Potter é o melhor maroto?** Eu não! (Natalia vê, fãs de Sirius Black correndo pra cima dela) BRINCADEIRA!

Gente, muito obrigada por ler isto até aqui. E não se esqueçam: **Moody não fala, Moody rosna(?)**

Beijos,

Natalia Lima (Em seus sonhos, Sra. James Potter)

_p.s: Olha, eu preferi não traduzir o titulo, 'Voce pode "pegar/fazer/seguir/que seja" este trabalho não soa muito legal, enfim..._

All credits to theturtlemoves, thank you for let me translate your fiction, and thank you for made a sooo damn hot James Potter!

Todos os creditos á theturtlemoves, obrigada por me deixar traduzir sua fic, e obrigada por fazer um James Potter tão gostoso!

UHAuhauhuahuHUHAUHAUHUHU!H


End file.
